A Realm Of Teen Angst
by Vikki Valentine
Summary: Harry Potter knows that his final days of Hogwarts are near. Fear of the prophecy, a new Minister of Magic, a new friend who seems to be on their side. Teen angst seems to rise in Harry, something he thought escaped him long ago.
1. Reunited For Summer

Hey all

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry Potter. And if I did I would be making a killing this Saturday and not be wandering around on writing Fan Fiction to what clearly is mine. The only thing I own would be my own characters and the plot of this tale. Thank you

:D

* * *

The sixteen year old boy lay in his bed, his eyes transfixed on the ceiling. Harry Potter hadn't changed a bit. Well, as far as physically goes. Same messy jet black hair, along with his round spectacles and emerald orbs behind them. The scar, wasn't going anywhere either, much to Harry's disapproval, but he should've been used to that by now, shouldn't he?

He had been waiting for twenty minutes, only five more to go until his best friend Ron Weasley and his father, Arthur Weasley showed up. He was going to stay for the remainder of the summer at the Burrow, with the Weasley's (It was what they had called their home). Well, with what was left of them, anyway. The only two children that remained in the house was of course, Ron and Ginny. The twins had set themselves up, Lord knows where, according to Ron's informative letter a few days ago. Harry just grinned at the thought. He knew those two would make a killing with their useful inventions. Ron even said that he received a package for himself and Harry of goods to set off the new year at Hogwarts without them, more than likely to Hermione's stress. Although, Harry doubted highly Ron would even let Hermione near the package--If she had been there when it was delivered.

_It's really hell, here, Harry. Hermione won't stop asking me all this rubbish about O.W.L's! I don't know how many times I've told her that I don't know. I don't even think she's listening to me, anymore. And here she comes now, to rant and rave on and on till my ears pop. Well, I suppose I'll wait for your response. Don't let that bit encourage you to change your decision about coming, though! I'm sure we're much tolerable than your over sized cousin, eh? Well, hope to hear from you. _

Harry smiled as he reread the letter he had received from his friend, he put in back on his desk and glanced down at his watch.

4:15

Harry grabbed his truck and Hedwig's cage. He figured it would be wise to head downstairs, now, so he didn't have to leave the Weasley's to suffer with the company of his uncle, who more than likely felt threatened by their presence, anyway. He made his way down the steps and settled his things by the door. He looked around to see Dudley must have gone off with his friends, more than likely to hunt down the innocent children of the streets. Not to his surprise, but much to his annoyance, he spotted his uncle coming out of the kitchen and giving him a menacing look.

"What are you still doing here?" he snarled.

"They're not due here for another two minutes," stated Harry.

"Well, they had better not be popping through the chimney like it's Christmas," snapped Uncle Vernon.

"They won't be," assured Harry, "it'll be by car and not a flying one."

"And none of those... Dementy-whatsits..." he mumbled.

His uncle gave him a look of irritation and stalked off into the living room.

Harry sighed as he was going to go join him, but heard the doorbell. He beamed and rushed a few steps over to the door. "I got it!" he yelled, before Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon decided to get it, which he doubted anyway.

He nearly yanked open the door, forgetting to unlock it. He scowled at his stupidity, unlocked the door, and then proceeded to jerk it open. In front of him were three figures. Ron Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Remus Lupin.

Ron looked just as he did about a month ago. His freckled features and that hat of red hair, irreplaceable. Tall, pale boy, but rarely the gangling look to him that he possessed in the previous years Harry befriended the boy. It was beginning to fade away, much to Ron's joy, more than likely.

Mr. Weasley, also looking quite the same, a broad smile on his face and a familiar olive green cloak on his back.

Remus Lupin changed slightly. His hair, growing a little more grey every time Harry saw him. He was in fact getting slightly older, but it was probably stress caused of his curse, as people referred his state to.

"Harry!" grinned Ron.

"Hello, Ron," he smiled. "Hello, Mr. Weasley, Remus!" Harry felt a little awkward calling him by his first name, but after all, he wasn't _Professor_ Lupin, anymore, and Mr. Lupin sounded a bit weird.

"Hello, Harry," the adults chimed.

"Do you have your things, ready to go?" questioned Lupin.

"Yeah, all set," he nodded. "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon! I'm leaving! ... If you care," he mumbled the last part, as he dragged his stuff over to the door. Mr. Weasley took a hold of his trunk, while Lupin grabbed a hold of his cage.

"C'mon, let's go." said Ron, nodding his head, towards the car.

Harry saw his Aunt Petunia, stand in the doorway, nodding for him to go. Harry gave a half smile towards her. "See you," he said, with a light wave, as he closed the door and followed Ron.

His eyes scanned the car ahead of him. Harry couldn't recognize the model, but it looked rather fancy, to his surprise. Too bad it couldn't fly, besides, that would probably only cause trouble, if people had watched a disappearing car. He made his way inside, behind Ron and fastened his seat belt.

The car started and they made their way down the street and up a road, more than likely to cross the town. He sighed, as he leaned back and looked over at Ron, who grinned at him.

"So, how are things, mate?" the freckled boy, questioned.

"Okay," he shrugged, lightly, "how are things with you and Hermione?" he grinned.

"Oh, hush up." Ron snapped.

Harry grinned, as he saw the red head, frown and cross his arms. Ron had confessed to Harry at the end of the year that he had began to grow feelings towards Hermione, but wasn't going to act on them, for he was deathly afraid as to Hermione's reaction to this sudden news. Although, Harry wasn't so sure the feelings were sudden, and he disagreed and tried to assure Ron, that Hermione had felt something for him, too. He soon began to stop this, just incase his assumptions happened to be false, he didn't want to boost Ron's ego and then have Hermione smash it into pieces, so he figured he'd wait this out with Ron. See how things turned out this year, he had to make his move, sometime. It was after all, their seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

Harry shook this thought out of his head. He didn't want to have to think about the final face off with Voldemort. That was the last thing he needed plaguing his thoughts at night. He was just glad Cho was gone and he didn't have to deal with her glaring or on the verge of tears every time Marietta had whispered something unknown to Harry in her ear. More or so less about what she had felt for him that one time. Probably offended her more than anything, to the point of tears-- and sadly, Harry didn't blame her.

Harry's thoughts then traveled to if he would meet anyone someday... Well, it wasn't right of him to get into a relationship these days, anyway. He couldn't be sure whether or not he was to survive this final encounter. It wouldn't be fair to start a relationship, if he indeed lost his life. How terrible he would have felt, yes even in the after-life. He assured himself that when the time was right, and if he was meant to have a certain someone, she would come into his life right when needed.

-:-

"Harry! We're here, c'mon, mate, get up!"

Harry opened his eyes, he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep in the middle of the ride. Poor Ron, he must've been rambling on about something and he just went silent. Oh well, if he were talking, he was sure he would fill him in on it, later. Harry made his way out of the car and looked up at the Burrow, in glee. He loved it here; Oh how he wished he could call it home.

"Oh, Harry! Harry! You're here!" squeaked the voice of Hermione Granger.

Harry smiled as he saw her run over to him. She gave him a hug, which Harry returned, which started Ron to grumble. Hermione then proceeded this with a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you feeling? You all right?" she questioned, looking up at him.

The girl hadn't changed a bit. Well, more or less so. He could still recognize her, and that was good. Her hair was slightly poofy now, rather than big and bushy. It wasn't obnoxious, looking that was for sure. More of a tamed look to it. She had seemed to grow a little, but still had to tilt her head up to gaze at Harry, and of course for Ron.

Harry glanced over at Ron and smirked slightly and nodded down at Hermione. "Yeah, I'm all right. You should give Ron a greeting hug, I think he feels left out," he suggested.

Hermione looked over at Ron, who was crossing his arms and leaning against the car. Hermione smiled as she made her way over to him. "Ron? Want a hug?"

"What? Um..." he blinked down at Hermione, a curious look upon his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she pulled him into a hug. "There, cheer up, won't you?" she said, smiling at him.

"Er... Okay," said Ron awkwardly, his ears glowing pink.

"Let's get inside, I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will be delighted to see you," said Hermione, heading back inside.

Harry nudged Ron, who grinned a bit and followed Hermione. Once Harry set foot in the door, Mrs. Weasley ran over to him, he smiled weakly at her, expecting the usual.

"Oh, Harry! Wonderful to see you!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, giving him a small hug. "You hungry, dear? I've got some pie in the kitchen, if you want any, feel free to take some."

"Thank you, but I'm fine Mrs. Weasley." smiled Harry.

"Okay, why don't you get settled upstairs, I'm sure you three have lot's to discuss," said Mrs. Weasley smiling at the threesome.

The three grinned as she walked back to her spot in the kitchen and they made their way up the stairs and into Ron's room. The bright shade of orange and Chudley Cannons obsession had not ceased, since last he was here. Much to Harry's surprise, his stuff had already been placed in here. He smiled and walked over to his trunk, going through a few things.

"What are you looking for?" asked Ron, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Homework," he replied, continuing to search.

Ron stared at his best friend, baffled. "Hermione... Get dad and Lupin, this is _not _Harry."

Hermione laughed, "Oh, yes, it is! I have taught you well, took you six years to pick up my habit! Now, Ron, if only you would be like Harry and do your work, then--"

"But he just bloody got here, Hermione!"

"So? It's better you get it done, earlier so you can play Quidditch, later on."

"Oh, no, we're playing, _now_." demanded Ron, pulling Harry away from his trunk.

Harry sighed. That was indeed why he wanted to get a start on it, so they didn't have to worry about it, later on. He figured one game of Quidditch wouldn't hurt him, though. But not right now, besides, he was in the mood to just discuss things with his friends. Perhaps go out somewhere.

"Ron, can we play a little later? I'm still a bit beat," he said, taking a seat on Ron's bed.

"Oh, all right..." he groaned, also taking a seat.

"So, what are we to do, now?" questioned Hermione.

"How about we talk," suggested Harry.

"I s'pose that works..." said Ron, disappointment in his voice.

"Oh, Harry! Have you seen this morning's Daily Prophet?"

"No," replied Harry, "why you ask?"

"There's been a new Minister of Magic elected," she beamed. "But, hence... There's no name, yet released... Some protection policy. They have to go through a few things and they might have to do some background search... Although, I've been hearing lot's of rumors that he used to attend Hogwarts and was in Slytherin house,"

"That's not good," said Ron.

"Yeah, prolly a friend of good ol' Lucius," sneered Harry.

"I don't know, I say we try to sneak in with your father at work, we could possibly get a glimpse at him," suggested Hermione, looking over at Ron.

"Hey, sounds good... Although, mum might object. Dad doesn't need anymore distractions, nonetheless underage wizards running all over the Ministry offices trying to search for the Minister," said Ron.

"Why don't we ask Lupin?" suggested Harry.

"Ooh, he might know who it is!" said Hermione.

The three rushed downstairs, in high hopes Lupin hadn't departed the Burrow just yet. They dashed around the corner to see Lupin sipping tea, alone as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were outside in the garden.

"Remus," called Harry.

Lupin looked away from the table and looked over at Harry, Hermione, and Ron and smiled at them. "Have a seat," he offered, at the chairs around the table. They all nodded, briskly and made themselves comfortable around Lupin.

"Quick question..." said Ron.

"Shoot," smiled Lupin, wearily.

"Well, we were wondering if you could tell us about the supposed new Minister of Magic," said Hermione.

Lupin grinned and shook his head. "You three do not need to worry about him, he's a fine lad."

"Did you go to school with him?" questioned Harry.

"Yes, he attended Hogwarts," answered Remus, "Although, we barely noticed each other, seeing as he was a Slytherin and I, a Gryffindor,"

The three exchanged dark looks. "Then, how exactly do you know if he's a _fine lad_?" questioned Ron.

"Because, I've had a few encounters with the man in my years beyond Hogwarts, he has himself a nice family. Six girls and one boy, they attend Hogwarts as well."

"Do they now?" questioned Hermione.

"What are their names?"

"That information remains in the Ministry of Magic." nodded Lupin.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because they're protected and for good reason."

"What good reason?" asked Ron.

"Stays in the Ministry."

"Is there _anything_ you could possibly tell us?" asked an irritated Ron.

"For fear of breaking a law, nope, sorry," he said, taking another sip of his tea. "You three shouldn't worry about all this political nonsense."

"I think we do," said Hermione, "we aren't getting any younger, you know, we'll be out in the Wizarding World on our own, I think we should have the right to know a few things about the Minister."

"In due time," stated Lupin, "For now, focus on your studies you only have a few good weeks when you look at it before school starts up again."

"Thanks for the reminder, Lupin." groaned Ron.

"I hear the O.W.L results should be coming in about a week or two." said Lupin, finally finishing the last of his tea.

"Oh?" questioned Hermione, her eyes brightened.

"Yes," said Lupin, standing up to put his cup into the sink. "I'm sure you all did a fine job."

"I hope so..." mumbled Ron.

"Can we please start at least a little bit of our holiday homework, Ron? I really don't need it coming back to bite me in the backside later on, when we forget all about it," said Harry, standing up.

Ron sighed, in disapproval, "All right... I s'pose... You two need to help me, though, because Snape really laid that essay rather thick, didn't he?" he questioned, following his friends up the steps.

Harry shook his head a small smile on his face as he heard his best friend ramble on about his many complaints the work provided for him and how much he loathed it. Only to hear Hermione make another remark towards his lack of enthusiasm for work and then another quarrel arrived seconds later. Oh, how he was going to miss it. But alas, it all just began.

* * *

So? What do you think? Should I keep writing? Hmm, what to do, what to do? Ooh, I know. You can review and tell me! -winks- ;D

Much appreciated, thanks in advance, and thanks for reading!

-Vikki-


	2. Does She EVER Quit?

Three weeks had past and the return to Hogwarts was drawing near. This displeased Harry, greatly, but he didn't need to worry about it. It was the beginning of the end, was the way he thought it. Harry just made his way upstairs, from a great breakfast served by Mrs. Weasley. He couldn't possibly play Quidditch as of, now. If Ron was able to, he had no clue, since he figured he must've eaten more than Harry had. He settled himself on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. A few moments later, he heard Ron and Hermione enter the room. He drowned their voices out, sighing. Lately, he'd been thinking about Sirius, and he couldn't get him out of his mind. He felt that familiar anger rise inside of him, and felt the need to kick something repeatedly.

"You okay, Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry took a breath, which refrained himself from snapping at him. He looked over at Ron and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm just feeling a little lazy from all that food," he said, sitting up to face them.

Ron nodded, "Same, I'm tired..." he yawned, "and we got up about an hour ago?" he chuckled.

"Ooh, Ron, when does your father leave for work?" questioned Hermione.

"About twenty minutes," he said, narrowing his eyebrows, "Hermione, why do--Ooh!"

Hermione grinned, "I'll be back, I have a plan. Stay put," she said, pointing a finger at the two.

Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances. They probably didn't even want to know what she was up to. She probably didn't want to them to say anything that would make it sound as if they were going to go hunt down the Minister. The boys sat there, keeping to themselves.

Harry pondered in his head a million of questions that he'd like to ask the Minister. If Lupin trusted him, he couldn't be terrible, could he? He also remembered Lupin saying the man had children attending Hogwarts... Since when? Well, he couldn't verify if he had known them, or not, since he didn't even know the wizard's name. The information that they would hopefully gather today, would be in good use, perhaps when they arrived at Hogwarts, they could possibly find this children and ask them about their father, though he thought this a terrible tactic.

"Come on, you two, let's go," said Hermione, beckoning them to follow.

"How'd you do it?" asked Harry, slightly impressed.

"Told him about out History of Magic paper, we do have to write about Ministry laws and such... If we find the Minister, he's sure to know them."

"Brilliant," beamed Ron, as they made their way to follow Mr. Weasley through Floo Powder.

The familiar rush Harry had gotten last he traveled by Floo Powder, returned. It only upset his stomach, slightly, since he hadn't done it in a while, but once he landed in his destination, along side Ron and Hermione, he felt much better to be on firm ground.

Mr. Weasley furrowed his brow, as he looked at the lot. "All right, you three. I'm trusting you know how to behave yourselves,"

The three of them nodded. "Don't worry, dad," said Ron, smiling weakly.

"All right, it's a quarter to ten, meet me here, in my office area, around eleven-thirty, yes?"

"Yes," they all replied.

"Good. Go on, now," he said, gesturing them to be on their way. Little did Mr. Weasley know, this would be a great mistake, as the three more than likely wouldn't have no such time as to actually gather research for that paper.

"All right," mumbled Ron, as they departed Mr. Weasley's company. "Where should we start looking?"

"I doubt we'd find him around the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office," pointed out, Harry.

"Perhaps, we should go to the main floor, see who we can find there?" suggested Hermione.

Harry shrugged, "It's worth a go, c'mon," he said, as they made their way down a flight of steps that seemed to never end.

Once they had gotten to the bottom floor, a crowd soon appeared into sight. The front doors opened and in came a bush of people, who seemed to be surrounding one person. Reporters rushed to the shield of people, trying to get to the core-- which wasn't visible from where Harry was standing. He started to walk a little closer, but not wanting to get trampled; kept a safe distance. He bent down a little, and saw a glimpse of whom he figured was the new Minister of Magic. He only saw the side of his face, though. He stood upright and looked over at Ron, who was taller, and could probably get a better sight of him.

"Do you see him?" questioned Hermione, who couldn't see hardly anything at the height she was.

"Not really," mumbled Ron.

Harry noticed Rita Skeeter in the crowd, he pointed it out to Hermione and Ron, who scowled as their eyes spotted the horrible woman. ("Does she EVER quit?" groaned Ron, underneath his breath).

Rita looked obnoxious as ever. Her blonde hair back in those curiously ridged curls, and her robes were a bright pink. The same jeweled spectacles, she wore, and in hand the same crocodile handbag, from which Harry guessed she retrieved her notepad and quill. The woman was jabbering about, pushing her way, in the middle of the circle. Suddenly, to Harry's surprise, the circle ceased it's protection and the Minister was clear in view.

He didn't look like a Minister at all, to Harry. He sort of reminded him slightly of Remus and Sirius. Although, as Harry quickly thought this through, this shouldn't be too much of a surprise, they were after all the same age. He was about six feet and a few inches tall, and had his hair's length in between Snape and Sirius. It was a dirty blond or a light brown, at the moment Harry couldn't define the two, since it was a pretty close definition between them. He had no facial hair apparent, which gave him a youthful look.

Harry figured he must have cleaned up seeing as he would be getting his pictures taken on a regular basis now that he took this position. His robes were a deep green, and the Slytherin reminder popped into Harry's mind. It suddenly vanished at the man's words toward's Rita Skeeter.

"So, what would you like to question me about today, miss Skeeter? What shampoo do I use? Or perhaps where I purchased my cologne, can you smell it?" he smirked.

Rita stood there and seemed to be searching for the smell, but suddenly began to speak. "Oh, no, Minister. I was wondering when the media could get a glimpse at your family? To see how your environment is aside from work, now,"

"That's not necessary," stated the man, a small furrow in his eyebrows, "the public will see them in due time,"

"Can I ask a few questions?"

"If I said no, would you really _not_ ask them, anyway?"

Harry grinned at the man, he was quite clever and really did remind him of Sirius. But it was only the sarcastic nature the man possessed, Harry wasn't sure about the rest of his attributes that left him, as he did indeed graduate from Slytherin house.

Rita indeed ignored his statement and proceeded on with her questions. "I understand you have six children,"

"Seven," the man, corrected.

"Well, you have six girls, right?"

"Correct, and one boy."

"Would they happen to attend Hogwarts?"

"In fact they do, and no you will not get their names. Next question?"

Rita scowled as she scribbled upon her notepad. "I heard a nasty rumor that you knew Lucius Malfoy, discussed things reguarily, and were friends with the man, correct?"

"Yes," he answered, "but, I had no idea he was honestly serious about being with Voldemort," stated the man.

The reporters gasped at his careless front of not referring to him as 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'.

"Interesting..." the blonde woman, mumbled. "during the whole debate between previous Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, against Professor Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, about You-Know-Who being in power, who did you believe?"

"What does _that _have to do with anything?"

"It's nice to know which side you were on-- I mean, the evidence we have now, states that he has indeed risen in power... but there was no way of knowing before this occurred, I assume the public would like to know your original opinion before the article was released, in _The_ _Quibbler_, shortly afterwards, the _Daily Prophet_," explained Skeeter.

"Well, I'm sorry, but for now, I've had enough of your ridiculous question-answer games, I have a meeting to attend, so thank you..." he said, the circle came to a close and he continued down the floor, a few reporters following him, to get a few more shots, before he entered the elevator.

"Hmm," blinked Hermione.

"We didn't get too much to go by, did we?" questioned Ron.

"No, not really. But he doesn't seem terrible," reasoned Harry.

"What do you think they're having a meeting about?" asked Hermione, pondering, slightly.

"No clue," answered Ron.

"Why don't we go upstairs? Maybe we'll run into him, and see where exactly he's headed to..." suggested Harry.

Harry knew this would cause lot's of trouble in itself. Harry wasn't even too sure if they were exactly approved to being here, he didn't want to get Mr. Weasley in trouble, or worse lose his job, but he just had a strong urge to go and follow the Minister, who still remained nameless.

"We don't even know what floor he arrived on..." said Hermione.

As if on cue, the reporters rushed from down the hall and made their way up the staircase, in a hurried frenzy.

"I suppose, if we follow them, we might," said Ron, starting behind Harry, who started jogging towards the steps.

Harry managed to catch a quick glimpse of them turning the corner on the third floor, Harry quickened his pace, Hermione and Ron trailed behind him, although Hermione a little slower than they were.

Harry stopped at the doorway, noticing the reporters were being held back, a young man, who seemed only a year younger than Harry, was standing at the door.

The reporters flooded him with questions, but another man emerged from the room the Minister was currently in. This man was at least thirty years of age and didn't seem to pleased as he glared upon the reporters.

"In case you lot haven't noticed, they're trying to have a meeting in there, would you please at least give them that? We don't need you outside the door, snapping pictures about and fighting for the best spots on the window, now if you please..."

Harry beckoned Ron and Hermione to follow him as they quickly walked out of the stairwell, and peered around the corner, waiting until the reporters disappeared down the steps. They watched as the older man nodded at the boy and walked back inside the room, the boy continued to stand there, looking rather frustrated and bored.

Harry wondered who he was and walked from the corner. Harry smiled hearing Ron's whispered protest against talking to the boy, but Hermione had already trailed behind Harry and Ron wasn't going to stay lingering behind. Ron sighed and followed Hermione.

The boy looked up at the three and raised an eyebrow. "What are you three doing here?" the boy, asked, as if he knew them.

Hermione seemed to pipe right up, but ignoring his question. Much like Rita Skeeter had done to the Minister. "Do you know what's going on in there?" she questioned.

"Not exactly, all I know is that they're on a conversation discussing wizarding laws," the boy, replied.

The boy had a goofy look to him, to Harry, he seemed like a joking type of person. He probably didn't even really want to be here, for whatever reason that may be. He had dirty blond hair and brown eyes, he was slightly pale, with a few scattered freckles upon his face.

"You didn't answer my previous question," the boy, stated. "you three shouldn't be here,"

"For your information, my dad works here, and they're with me, so I think we're covered," snapped Ron, "what about _you_?"

"Oh, really, so does my father. What does yours do?" the boy, questioned.

"He works in the Misuse of Muggle Arifacts office," Ron replied, promptly.

The boy smirked and shook his head, lightly. "You should advise him to get a job for better pay, they should really train House Elves to do that sort of nonsense," he stated. "Although, I have nothing against Muggles, just doesn't interest me all that much, to be honest,"

Ron's ears began to turn pink from embarrassment. He didn't like when people badgered his father's job. Harry knew this, and knew that more than likely the only reason he refrained from going off on the boy, was because the Minister of Magic was just inside the room.

Harry decided to break the silence and speak up for Ron. "So, what does _your_ father do?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't have to share my life affairs with you lot," he stated, simply.

"Who are you?" questioned Hermione, the look on her face seemed annoyed. "you seem vaguely familiar and I cannot place it,"

"Call me, Ashton," he replied, "I go to Hogwarts, I'm in Gryffindor, fifth year. Soon to be sixth, mind you. You three are: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. The reason I know this is because I talk to your sister, Ginny, Ron. No, I'm not interested in her, so you don't have to threaten me, like Ginny said you did when you found out about Michael Corner that one time. Although, it wasn't really a threat, just rambling about how you didn't like that kid and that sort of stuff," he said, simply.

The three of them stared at the kid, baffled. He delivered all these facts and information in a calm manner as if he had been reading them out of a book, it was quite odd.

"Nice to meet you..." said Harry, blankly.

Ashton smiled weakly. "Sorry if I frightened you, I tend to remember details-- _a lot _of them. I store them in my brain it's rather amazing. I just think it's my natural laziness that makes this stuff pointless in school, because I still got quite a few 'Average' marks on my O.W.L.'s," the boy shrugged.

"So you've been going to Hogwarts this entire time?" questioned Harry.

"Pretty much," he boy, answered, blinking. "Why are you asking me all these questions? I thought the reporters already left," he grinned.

"Just curious as to why we didn't recognize you, is all," answered Hermione.

Harry agreed with this statement, why hadn't they noticed him? Especially if he was in Gryffindor. Well, then again, Harry had over looked quite a few students that attended Hogwarts. It's not like he had done it intentionally, but it's not like he had done it on accident, either. There were a ton of students attending Hogwarts and a new batch arriving as an old one leaves, it's hard to keep up sometimes -- Scratch that, majority of the time.

"Do you know anything that everyone else doesn't about the Minister?" asked Ron.

"I do, but can't say, sorry."

"Why not?" asked Hermione, before Ron could give an infuriated reply.

"Because, my dad would kill me. I swore to him I wouldn't, so I'll keep my word, for once," he said, nodding lightly.

Already forty-five minutes of their time had passed, surprisingly and still they had little knowledge of the Wizarding World's new Minister of Magic that everyone longed to know about. Harry didn't find this in the least unexpected. He figured their trip over here would be a tad disappointing, but as the year went on more had to be made known public about the Minister of Magic. Or at least, Harry could hope.

"You lot should be heading out about now," suggested Ashton, looking down from his watch and up at the three.

"Why you say that?" questioned Harry, curiously.

"Because I know Percy Weasley's supposed to show up to take part of this meeting at this hour, he'll report you for being here," he replied.

"Oh, damn it," snarled Ron. "I'm definitely leaving, now..." he mumbled.

"What would he be here for?" asked Harry.

"Wondering if he's still got an assistant position set for the new Minister, perhaps," scowled Hermione.

"Well, nice meeting you lot," said Ashton, settling himself on the floor.

"You too," said Harry, nodding. "See you at Hogwarts."

The group turned around and began to walk, they had only gotten three steps towards the door before they all saw the disowned Weasley son. Or rather, the son that disowned the Weasley's -- Percy Weasley. His usual annoying appearance and the sharp look he kept underneath those hawk like spectacles, still there as he surveyed the three.

"What on earth do you three think your doing here," he questioned. "did Arthur really allow you all to be here?"

"Yes," answered Hermione, promptly, "We're looking around for a few things that we could use for our holiday homework, we found ourselves on the wrong floor and Ashton, over there helped us find out place, so you see, we were headed back to where we need to be to find our information," she explained.

God, how Harry loved when Hermione could think of brilliant explanations such as these that Harry would have stumbled over if he had to create the excuse in his brain. The young witch had certainly learnt tricks from Harry and Ron over the years and she actually seemed rather proud of it, if Harry said so himself.

The young man continued to watch the three, his eyes seemed to bounce off each one of them, as if he were searching for something else he could possibly blame them for, like blinking twice in a row. The redhead finally lowered his powerful gaze and straightened up a bit.

"Well, then off you go..." he said, in an undertone. "no one wants to see you lot running about possibly causing chaos," he snarled as he opened the door to the room and disappeared behind the doors.

Ashton gave a look of displeasure at the door and Harry grinned, seeing him do so and proceeded in the direction they were heading a moment ago, before their interruption.

Harry shoved one hand in his pocket, as the other gripped the railing of the long staircase. The Department of Mysteries was in this building, and for some reason had the need to go on an investigation. What necessarily the investigation held, Harry was clueless of. He just had the need to be in the realm of danger, amidst the small angst, as he classified it as, lingered in his mind. He hated to admit that he hadn't gotten over his many woes of the world, but who could in the many years that Harry's life had plummeted drastically. He was just thankful that his two best friends remained by their side, although secretly hoping they'd go off into their own world sometimes, it was again just the bitter seed that had been planted in Harry near the close of his fifth year.

Losing his godfather, Sirius Black, had to have been the most hardest tasks to overcome in his years. He had hated Voldemort very much, but right in second place had to have been Bellatrix Lestrange. The last bit of family (one he had truly appreciated and had returned the favor) was just gone. He remembered how he continued to deny it in his mind. How he knew any moment Sirius would just stand up again, and reveal himself from behind the veil.

"God, damn it!" he yelled, aloud.

Hermione and Ron had stopped their small talk conversation for the time being to stare at Harry, who had been ahead of them.

Harry could see them in his head right now: They both shot glances towards each other and Hermione would be the first to speak up, since Ron is usually hesitant to see what exactly is wrong with his best friend, these days.

"Harry, are you feeling okay?" came Hermione's voice.

Harry cringed at his predictability. He figured if he didn't respond, Ron would try to join in on the lovely interrogation process, he opened his mouth to speak, but of course, Ron couldn't see this.

"Oy, Harry..." said Ron, his footsteps ascending as he joined his left side. "something you want to talk about?"

Harry glared at the wall ahead of him. Talk? This was much more than just a _talk_. For Christ sakes, these two shouldn't even have to ask. If he could predictably come up with their actions of concern towards him, surely they were just wasting their time in actually asking Harry what was _wrong_ and if he wanted to _talk_.

For it was far more complicated than that and they just tossed it aside, as if Harry hadn't realized he had forgotten to do Snape's essay due next period. Or Harry made a blind choice by cursing Malfoy in front of all eyes and Professors to see. That behavior was something for them to possibly want to talk about. This was something to be discussed upon. Wither they liked it or not... Wither they meant to or not... They weren't much supporting him; In fact, this sort of thing made Harry want them to depart his company even more. Not in the good light, either. As in the leave him the hell alone, dark.

"Harry?" came Hermione's voice, now on his right side.

"I'm fine," was all Harry managed, his teeth cringed, as he spoke. Now, they would try to get him to talk, in the most irritable manner possible.

"Harry, you don't have to pretend your okay to make us feel better, you can tell us what's bothering you," assured Hermione, in a soft tone.

Ron slowly nodded, "Yeah," he agreed, "we're here to listen, we want to help as much as we can, you know?"

"Oh? Do you now?" questioned Harry, he felt his temper rise again.

Harry glanced at Hermione, to see her biting her lip, she was more than likely going to start sobbing while Ron comforted her and called Harry something along the lines of a jerk, perhaps. It seemed Hermione wasn't too clueless in Harry's efforts. She knew the anger was beginning to rise again.

Harry managed to calm himself down, he didn't want an episode now, not here. Not today. He took a deep breath, before Hermione's emotions took over and it all exploded and Harry couldn't control it.

"Ignore that," said Harry, "I've been doing some heavy thinking, nothing I'd like to share at the moment, thanks for your concern."

Harry didn't mean what he said. Well, he didn't want to. Of course, he thanked them for worrying, but Harry, for some reason, had the feeling that the only reason they really did over do it sometimes, and ask more than once, is because they felt the need to; The way Harry was acting, in his state an all...

_Stop it._ Harry told himself. _You don't need to lose your two best friends before school starts, that isn't the wisest of things to do, especially this last year, no time for games. _

Yeah, but if it wasn't time for games, why did Harry have the feeling that's all these two were doing? He continued to drown the thought out of his head, knowing they'd be all departing back to the Burrow for lunch in due time, that would get his mind off of things and a well play game of Quidditch, that would most definitely calm his nerves.

* * *

Well, there's chapter two, and all hopes of you getting to know the Minister somewhat failed, but hey, when Harry discovers what's going on you, will, too! So, your not the only one in the dark. :D

Please review! and thanks, in advance. :D

-Vikki-


	3. Know A Name

A/N: All right, a few quick notes... I'm definitely keeping Dumbledore at Hogwarts, I haven't come to grips with that, and I'm keeping my Minister. I really don't wish to change my story, so I suppose this would be now considered, slight AU. Oh well. You'll live, I'm sure.

* * *

To Harry's surprise the summer ended rather quickly. Harry still remained Quidditch Captain, Hermione had been chosen Head Girl, but Ron was still only a Prefect, to his disappointment. They had a small celebration for Harry's seventeenth birthday, but Harry didn't complain. It was more than what he could ask for. He had seen quite a few members of the order arrive that day. Dumbledore, Lupin, and Tonks. Mrs. Weasley had fixed them up a reasonable size feast, which had everyone delightfully full that night. Harry and Ron managed to get away with a few Quidditch games which turned out quite eventful. Of course, with Hermione on Ginny's team... Ginny could only do so much.

"All right, Ginny! Go through!" chimed Mrs. Weasley, after giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Good bye!"

"Bye, mum," she smiled, as she ran towards the wall between platform's nine and ten, and disappearing from sight.

It was now Harry's turn to go through the platform, receiving a big hug from Mrs. Weasley, and a quick 'be careful,' Harry then proceeded to run towards the platform. He managed to get his things aboard and scowled slightly remembering Ron and Hermione wouldn't be joining him so quickly.

Harry followed Ginny into her compartment, to find there was barely enough room to see fit. He scowled, but Neville Longbottom made room for Harry to squish himself between the window and Neville. He figured it was better than nothing for now, and when Ron and Hermione tried to join them, he would find another place to sit with them.

"So, Harry, how was your summer?" questioned Seamus Finnigan, giving him a light smile.

Harry shrugged, halfheartedly, "I've had better to be honest, but it was pretty good," he smiled.

"Heard about that Minister?" questioned Dean Thomas. "I haven't heard so much as a peep from my parents. They know stuff, but I couldn't get a hold of the _Daily Prophet_ for my own good. They've released his name, no one's been talking though."

"That is rather strange," said Luna Lovegood. "My father said there might be an interview with him in the _Quibbler_, but so far, I haven't seen any... He really wants to keep things to himself, doesn't he?"

"I'm not sure if it's an issue of privacy or just leaving the people out of it, anymore," said Ginny, scowling. "I mean, it's one thing to escape the whole publicity, but not let the public know who the Minister is and what's he's up to for this war? It's quite fishy, if you ask me..."

"Maybe Dumbledore'll say something about it," suggested Neville.

"Dumbledore, probably doesn't know who it is, either," snapped Dean.

Harry doubted this. If Dumbledore knew anything, this would be one of them. Harry was quite sure he would inform the students, to make sure they knew what was happening. It was just something that Dumbledore would do. Harry had confidence that if they hadn't known who it was by tonight, then there was something wrong.

"Or the Minister could be worried about You-Know-Who going after him," suggested Luna, in her usual dreamy voice.

"I wouldn't doubt that," shrugged Harry. "Whatever it is, we all have our reasons to keep to ourselves..."

To Harry's thankfulness, Hermione and Ron had shown up. Harry didn't realize he was in here for about twenty minutes, both of their duties should at least call for a break, right about now.

"Ooh, there's really no room in here, is there?" questioned Hermione.

"C'mon, Harry, we'll go find somewhere," said Ron, beckoning Harry to follow them out.

Harry pushed himself from the tight hold and said a quick good-bye to everyone and made his way out of the compartment.

"So, where are we going to sit?"

"I think we should be able to find one, easily, not all of them can be full like that," said Hermione, walking ahead of them. She stopped an a compartment and looked back at Ron and Harry. Harry was growing impatient, as no one made a movement.

Harry stepped forward, firmed his grip on the compartment handle and slid it open. He saw Draco Malfoy dash around and sneer, ready to spit something from his foul mouth, but he looked down at his company and seemed to refrain himself.

Harry narrowed his eyebrows for a moment, not really expecting this response. He looked over at the girl sitting on the right, to his surprise, it wasn't Pansy Parkinson. This girl seemed about Harry's age, somewhat pale features, she had long dark hair that ended a few inches above her waist. The girl's expression was apparent. She was obviously annoyed. She didn't keep her eyes off of Malfoy for one moment. She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head slightly to the left.

"Now, really, Malfoy... All these years and your starting, now? Pathetic. Get out of my sight."

"It's just-- You never --"

"Shove off," she spat.

Malfoy almost trembled, as Harry stared, he noticed Malfoy swallow his fear and nod his head as he quickly pushed by the trio and left the compartment, flustered. The girl rolled her eyes and went back to the book sitting in her lap. Harry was instantly reminded of Hermione. He glanced over at her, to see her observing the girl, as well.

Harry could hear Ron mumble under his breath, but not say anything loud enough for the girl to hear. Harry thought this idea wise. He opened his mouth to say something, but began to fall short. He saw the look in her ruthless hazel eyes as they locked with his green orbs.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, tilting her head, upward.

"Uhm..." Harry coughed.

"Oh, honestly..." muttered Hermione, folding her arms.

The girl gave a light smile, as she closed her book and continued to stare at Harry. Her look becoming friendly. The tenacity that Malfoy and her had left the compartment, now. Harry felt staying here wouldn't hurt them, really. He was quite confident in staying here, now.

"Hmm, now what do I owe you to be blessed with the Boy Who Lived's presence?" she inquired, slightly raising an eyebrow. "Or should I say 'The Chosen One'?"

Harry smirked, slightly. "Well, can we sit in here? There's no seats left..."

"As if I didn't know," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Of course,"

"What was that little scene you and ferret boy, just had?" asked Ron, taking a seat.

"Oh, nothing. The boy is a stubborn twat. That's all anyone needs to know," she said, scowling. "Don't you all agree?"

"Ha. I do," smirked Ron.

"I second, that," said Harry.

The girl smiled a little more than earlier, as her eyes set target on Ron. "So, your Weasley, eh? The king?"

Ron scowled and furrowed his brow in her direction, he refused to say anything. The name upset him, but Harry assumed he feared what might happen if he got on her bad side.

"Your not serious, are you?" Hermione sneered.

"Oh, no," she laughed, "I just wanted to see the thrill Draco gets out of it. I don't like it. So, your Ronald Weasley, correct?"

Ron smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"Granger... Hermione, that's it," she said, nodding at Hermione. "And of course, your Harry Potter. So there you go."

"I bet you don't know his middle name!" said Ron, leering in a teasing manner.

"James," the girl beamed. She looked over at Harry, and Harry smiled at her.

"Your name, would be?" questioned Hermione.

"Oh! Silly me, didn't even realize that one. Sorry, I'm Victoria Valentine, or Vikki, nice to meet you all," she said, smiling.

"Likewise," said Hermione, nodding.

"So, what you all do for summer holiday?"

"Nothing exciting, I'm afraid," said Harry, shrugging. "I stood with Ron and Hermione over at the Burrow, Ron's house, stuck with little to nothing to do."

"Well, we got to play Quidditch for a while... And chess ... other stuff..." said Ron.

"How interesting," said Vikki, nodding lightly.

"What about you?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, nothing too big. Either with Draco... Somewhere... Or helping out my father with his job."

"Why with Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Well, you see... I've known him for quite a while. I'm a Pureblood, he is, too. So naturally he doesn't have a problem with socializing with me... But his father, oh, that ill man... I think he was trying to make some arrangement for us to marry when we were older. They don't want Draco to marry a halfblood or less, idiots... His father is in Azkaban, so I doubt the plans will go through... Narcissa was always hesitant, so I don't know... Now, this time is coming, but we've barely talked. I see no point in it... Besides, my parents never told me anything, so that's why I didn't want him here, because he was trying to start up all that nonsense, again," she explained. "I think he just wanted to know if it were true, I don't want to be bothered with it, though."

"That's a very terrifying thought..." said Harry, shaking his head.

"Indeed," agreed Hermione.

"So, where does your father work?" asked Ron.

"Ministry of Magic," she replied.

"Oh?" asked Hermione.

"That's pretty cool," nodded Harry.

"Have you seen the new Minister of Magic?" asked Ron.

"Erm... Yeah," replied Vikki.

"We've heard a few things, read a few articles... We're not too sure about him. You approve of him?" asked Hermione.

"Yes..." said Vikki, blinking. "Why? Have you met him?"

"I've seen him, he's... Interesting," replied Harry.

"Wasn't he a Slytherin while going to school at Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

"Yes..." replied Vikki. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know how that lot turns out..." said Ron, in a low tone.

"Well, we must be off, Prefect duties..." said Hermione, standing up. "We never finished our rounds, Ron."

"Oh... Right..." said Ron, getting up.

"See you, guys," said Harry, waving.

"We'll be back in about ten minutes," said Ron, following Hermione.

"Bye," they chorused, as they left the compartment.

Harry looked back over at Vikki, who had leaned back in her compartment seat and closed her eyes. He stared for a moment, not sure what exactly he would say to her. They did after all, just meet. He had to think of something they could talk about.

"So, do you like Quidditch?" he questioned, a little nervously.

Vikki opened her eyes and looked over at Harry. "What a silly question, Mr. Potter. Of course!" she beamed.

Harry smiled. "Well, I figured I would ask, some people don't like it."

"Mostly Muggleborns..." she grumbled.

"What's wrong with Muggleborns?" asked Harry, narrowing his eyebrows.

"I never said there was anything wrong with them. It's just they usually don't take a great interest in Quidditch," she said, gesturing a bit. "Honestly. Half of 'em are excited, the rest are scared stiff."

"Oh, well... I just thought--"

"You thought I was stereotypical type of Pureblood, didn't you?"

"Sort of..."

"Calm down, Harry. I know Hermione's Muggleborn, and that's fine. I have no problem with that," she shrugged. "Really, I don't. I know a lot about Muggle culture," she nodded. "It's not that simple, but not difficult to understand... Course you would know this..."

Harry nodded lightly. "Yeah, but I'm actually starting to forget it all, a little..."

"That's quite funny," said Vikki, smirking. "So, you still captain of the Quidditch team?"

"Oh yeah, I need a new trial for practices... Do you play?"

"Yes, in fact I do... I--"

Ron and Hermione entered the compartment and slumped down, already in their robes.

"What's the matter, with you two?" asked Harry. "Why are you back so soon?"

"Stupid first years are menaces, already!" snarled Ron.

"I think they get worse and worse each year..." said Hermione, sighing.

"But why are you here?" asked Vikki.

"The Professors told us that we aren't needed anymore... They were gonna handle that mess," shrugged Ron.

"Oh, well then..." said Harry.

"I think I'm going to change my robes, now... I'll be back," said Vikki, making her way out of the compartment.

"Hey, Hermione, you think you could step out a moment? I need to change... And talk to Ron."

"Fine," she said, walking out of the compartment.

Ron blinked and looked back at Harry. "What is it?"

"I don't know. D'you like Vikki?"

Ron stared and grinned. "She's all yours, mate."

"No, that's not it..."

"Yeah, it is," snarled Ron. He seemed to be upset that, that wasn't what Harry wanted to discuss.

"No, it's just, she seems like a nice girl. She's in our year though... We never asked her what house she was in..."

"Whoops," said Ron, shrugging. "Ravenclaw, perhaps?"

Harry pulled on his blouse and fastened the buttons and put on his robe. He opened the compartment door to let Hermione back in. Vikki wasn't back yet. He closed the door and sat back down.

"What house is Vikki, in?" asked Harry, looking over at Hermione.

Hermione stared at the floor. "I don't know... Ravenclaw?" she said, blinking.

"That's what I said! See, Harry? I bet that's where she is..." said Ron.

"Well, she'll be back, we'll know by then," figured Hermione.

The compartment door slid open and it was Vikki. The trio beamed up at her. Then they all saw she was in her robes of black and emerald. They all seemed to look over at her left breast to see the Slytherin crest. Vikki made her way back to her spot next to Harry. The compartment was silent.

"You didn't know I was a Slytherin, did you?" she asked, a look that was a mixture of boredom and annoyance.

"No..." they all answered, awkwardly.

"Yeah, didn't think so. For your information, I _have_ met the Minister of Magic," said Vikki, grabbing her book she left next to her.

"Really? What's his name?" questioned Hermione.

"Donovan Valentine," she spat.

"Donovan Valentine... That sounds familiar..." said Ron.

"Hmm... I wonder why," Vikki sneered, standing up from her seat.

"Your father!" said Harry, in almost nonbelief.

"Right, Mr. Potter. Aren't we all smart ones?" said Vikki, as she walked out of the compartment, slamming the door.

"Oh... Whoa..." said Ron. "That was rotten luck..."

"I had no idea she was in Slytherin!" whispered Hermione.

"You don't have to whisper, she's not in here," stated Harry.

"I know, but... Did you think she was?"

"No, although... It should have been rather apparant with the whole marriage arrangment with Malfoy," said Harry, sighing.

"Oh, that's right..." said Ron, shaking his head.

"She seemed like a rather intellegent girl, much too smart for Slytherin house," said Hermione. "I would have guessed maybe Ravenclaw, like I said... not Slytherin!"

"Calm down, Hermione," said Harry, sighing.

"I can't believe we associated with the enemy..." said Ron.

Hermione and Harry glared over at him.

"Is that all you care about, honestly?" questioned Hermione.

"Well... All right, that wasn't right of me to say, I must have offended her greatly, with the remark about Slytherins... Dissing her father in her face... I wouldn't have said that if I knew!"

"That's the point, though, Ron. If you knew, you wouldn't be honest with her," pointed out, Harry.

Hermione nodded, "Makes sense, she's smart."

"At least we know a name... We could try to ask around... If Dumbledore doesn't elaborate on him, tonight... Or, we can find the rest of the Valentine family," said Harry.

Hermione nodded, "That sounds good, Harry."

"I don't believe that a Slytherin taught us a lesson on discrimination..." said Ron.

"Oy," mumbled Harry, looking out of the window.

There was a deep guilt from hurting Vikki's feeling's like that. Well, she didn't seem terribly upset, just offended, mostly. She wasn't anything like previous Slytherin's. If she wasn't like them, then why exactly was she plagued in Slytherin house? Harry hoped he didn't think terribly of the three, he would really like to continue talking to her, find out more about her father. In fact, he wanted to know more about her.


	4. The Basics

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, if you did. Means a lot.

IndigoStar12020: No, my real name is not Vikki Valentine; my nickname is Vikki if that counts! But yes, I suppose I just do like that name. lol. Random question.

Riles: I'm so glad you've put your wits about and figured something out. It's a miracle! And it's not a fetish, crappit. I just don't realize it, to be honest. xD

Resentment: Colls, this won't be one of my typical fics. Lol. But hopefully it'll be just as good. I need to make Manny read this... Remind me to make Manny read this! She'll like this if I decide to do what I want to do in the back of my mind. Hmm... But anyways... On with fic.

And for the record: I don't own no Potter. If I did, we'd be married... No, if he was real we'd be married and if I did, I'd be rich. There. :D

* * *

Harry scowled as his friends departed for the Prefect's carriage. He narrowed his eyebrows as he scanned around for a carriage to sit in. He ran over to one that just pulled in, or so he thought and hurried inside.

"Oh, it's _you _again," drawled Vikki's voice.

Harry widened his eyes. "Erm… Sorry, I'll leave if you—"

"It'd be a waste of a carriage just carrying me... At least you make it worth something," she said, shrugging.

"Why you say that?" questioned Harry, a light casual tone to his voice.

"Well, why should a Thestral be stuck carrying a Slytherin like me? It's preposterous!" She said, making a slight sneer.

Harry blinked. So, she could see Threstral's too? What happened to her? Questions raced through Harry's mind, the one he knew he shouldn't ask unless they were on a friend level, at least. He pushed them aside and tried to make a friendly gesture by thinking of an apology for offending her earlier.

"Look, I'm sorry if we offended you—"

"Not all of you—Well; your reaction to me being a Slytherin was enough said, but that little Weasley kid—"

"I honestly thought you were going for the weasel remark," admitted Harry, not exactly meaning to interrupt. "Sorry…" he added, quietly.

Vikki scowled, "Maybe I'll like that more than the 'king'. Weasel. Sounds low enough to me."

"Hey, watch it," said Harry, narrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm just setting things right, is all... This is how I'm _supposed_ to act... Being a _Slytherin_ an all. I guess that's why my father is a lousy Minister! Because he was in SLYTHERIN!"

"Vikki, causing scenes—"

"What _scenes_, Harry?" she laughed, "I mean, they're only the two of us in here and if your worried I'm stealing your attention grabbing tactics, you're wrong. But I'll stop if you're still worried..."

"Wow, this is crazy," said Harry, in an undertone. "Look, I honestly don't care that you're in Slytherin!"

"... You don't, now do you?"

"_No_," said Harry, sighing, "really, it just took us by surprise that-- Well, your smart for a Slytherin and you were quite nice to us."

"Well, that what you get from stereo-typing and assuming, isn't it? Not _all_ Slytherin's are bad people..."

"Yeah... I'm sorry."

"So I heard about twice... Three times, now?"

Harry chuckled a bit. "So, you have siblings?"

"Changing the subject, well known tactic of mine, Potter... I'll sue you," she teased.

"Funny," he said, laughing quietly.

"But yes..." she replied, through gritted teeth.

"Erm... Houses?"

"Three in Gryffindor, two in Slytherin—not counting me, of course—and one in Ravenclaw. That's all you'll get out of me. Your nosey, I hate to see Granger and Weasley's curiosity about...

"What about the 'weasel'?"

"Oh yes! Weasel. Thanks for reminding me. But anyway... That's all I'm going to tell you until you run into them."

"All right..." said Harry, slightly disappointed.

"There's only one who's a stereo-typical Slytherin, that's Morissa, so stand clear her closing doors, if you will."

Harry laughed. "How bad can she be?"

"There days she's been replacing Pansy Parkinson's job of personal lap dog," said Vikki, scowling, "and that's putting it nicely... though of course Draco doesn't want her... going after the one he's supposedly marrying... Yeah, so that's sibling rivalry for you... But she doesn't believe that I have no interest what so ever in that rich snob... So, it's a waste of her already half worthless time," she said, the scowl still remained on her face.

Harry stared, nodding lightly, trying to understand the situation. It must have been hard to have all those siblings. Harry somewhat envied her, but it seemed like she would be willing to give them all away to an extent. The fact that any girls would spend time fighting over Malfoy—much less two sisters—frightened Harry to a great extent.

The carriage came to a stop and Harry opened up the door. He took a step out and held it open for Vikki.

Vikki came out, smiling lightly at him. "Thanks," she said, setting her feet on the ground. She started to walk away, following the large crowd of students into the castle.

Harry frowned slightly, trying to catch up with her. "So, who do you socialize with mostly during school?" he questioned, lightly.

Vikki shrugged lightly. "Not too many close friends, loads of acquaintances. Blaise Zabini can be a thrill to talk to at times whenever Draco isn't around... Although, I'm going to cut down talking to him at all and I don't need any more empty threats from Parkinson. They're quite annoying and give me a headache. Plus, I think that's what makes Draco so conceded. Parkinson that twit, always rushing to his side even though he's blown her off. Sickens me how she stoops so low to that level to have to go out of her own way to get attention and very little affection from him. That's why I don't like him that way. He'd make a terrible husband because of all that parental neglect. I feel sorry for him and then I don't. He shouldn't be following in daddy's footsteps anymore. Time to grow up, you know?"

"That's a very genius way of putting things," stated Hermione, from the back of the two.

Harry turned around, in slight surprise. He smiled slightly at Hermione and glanced over at Ron, then faced Vikki again.

Vikki nodded. "Thanks, Granger," she said, smiling. "Ooh, look its little Weasel! What's he hiding from?"

"You, I'm assuming," chuckled Harry.

"He can go right ahead. I'm still a bit mad at him," she said, shrugging.

Harry turned back to face him, to see him frowning at the ground, his hands shoved in his pockets. Hermione patted him on the back and started to whisper to him words that seemed to make him feel better; a small smile crept on his face as he looked up at Hermione.

Harry smiled at the two, and once again resumed looking back at Vikki. "Leave Ron be, Vik— Can I call you that?"

Vikki laughed slightly. "Vik? Cute," she said, shaking her head, 'yes'.

He smiled, "Good. I just think he's been a bit dramatized by the name in his younger years here,"

"Aww, poor baby!" she rolling her eyes, over her shoulders and at Ron, who was frowning, still. "Don't take it personally, you just offended me more than the other two. Which means I'll remember you the most when we're friends. So, feel special!"

Ron blinked. "Friends? Who said—?"

"Ron, think about your words before they come out of your mouth, hmm?" asked Hermione, politely.

"I wasn't going to go off and offend her again! Now leave me be," he scowled, taking a few steps forward to catch up with Harry and Vikki. He stepped in between Vikki and Harry's small gap and pushed Harry to the side. "So, you want to be friends?" he asked, Vikki, a bit surprised.

"Of course, Weasel! Think of it as a pet name!"

"... That frightens me since the fact Malfoy's been calling me that for years," said Ron, a horrified face on his pale features.

"I honestly wouldn't put it past the bloke," said Vikki, shaking her head.

Harry and Ron went into a fit of laughter, while Hermione shook her head, making a sour looking face.

Ron ceased his laughter a second before Harry had and smiled. "But yeah... Can you think of a different pet name?"

"Ronniekins!" chimed Hermione.

"No! Not—"

"Aw! HOW CUTE!" squealed Vikki. "Is that her name for you?"

"W-what?" asked Ron, he felt his ears glowing red.

"Aren't you two—?"

"_No_," said Harry, shaking his head. Indicating that wasn't exactly the thing to discuss at the moment.

Vikki took the hint to stop the conversation before lots of awkward moments came about. She nodded and whispered, leaning forward to Harry. "Fill me in later, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Will do," he said, smiling over at Ron, who had another frown on his face.

"Hmm... Can I call you Ronnie?"

"That works..." he said, shrugging carelessly.

"Aw, I'll only call you that when we're together, okay?"

"Together as in..." Ron gulped, "talking together?"

"Interpret the meaning however you like," she smiled, reaching up to ruffle his hair. She smiled satisfied with what she had done to his hair and waved to them all, as they arrived in the Great Hall.

"I'm off to the table of fellow snakes. See you, lot!" she said, speeding her pace to head to her table.

"Bye!" Hermione and Harry chimed at the same time.

"Er... Bye..." said Ron, quietly. He blinked as he reached up and tried to flatten out his hair. "How's it look?" he said, barely managing to fix it as much.

"I see no difference Ron," said Hermione, taking a seat.

Ron scowled slightly and sat right next to her and Harry filled the next seat. He looked up and saw McGonagall was starting the sorting. He really didn't feel like listening to this. He tapped Ron, who tapped Hermione and they all began to converse quietly.

"All right, so there's three Valentines in Gryffindor..." said Harry.

"Really?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, we can get to them for information if Dumbledore doesn't say too much," said Ron, nodding lightly.

"Where are the others? Just out of curiosity…" asked Hermione.

"Two in Slytherin and another in Ravenclaw," answered Harry.

"Jacobs, Raymond," chimed Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" asked Ron, narrowing his eyebrows

"Erm... Doesn't ring a bell..." said Harry, shaking his head.

"I swear... I heard that name before," he said, turning his head around to observe the tall dirty blond boy. "Doesn't look familiar though..."

"Oh, Ron, stop making up conspiracies!" snapped Hermione.

"I am not making up conspiracies!"

"Hush," said Ginny, from across the table.

"Slytherin!" shouted the sorting hat.

Ron blinked. "I don't want to know him anymore..."

"Of course you don't," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Leave me be," snapped Ron, quietly.

Harry grinned to himself and took to notice that there were only five more students to be sorted. He sighed and glanced over at the Slytherin table, to see Vikki tapping the table boredly. Malfoy was staring at her, with a slight eyebrow raised. He nudged her and she shot him a glare in return. He then scowled and started to whisper to Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry shook his head and looked back up. The last three students had been sorted, two Ravenclaw's and a Hufflepuff. He looked over at Ron, who had started to tap the table in boredom, himself. He looked over at Harry and smiled slightly.

"Hey, do you think..." he lowered his voice, so Hermione wasn't listening, "Vikki could help me out with Hermione?"

Harry smiled. "That might work, I'm sure she'd be up to it once I fill her in on you two either tonight or tomorrow," he said, shrugging.

"Can I go with you? I'll blow off the first ten minutes of Prefect's duties," he said, again in a whisper so Hermione couldn't hear.

Harry nodded. "Sure, we'll meet up right outside the Entrance Hall, we have to make sure she," he said, nodding to Hermione, "doesn't see us, all right?"

"Yeah, that'll work," said Ron, nodding.

"What are you two talking rubbish on this time?" said Hermione, turning around.

"Well it's just—"

"Welcome new and old students! We have a very eventful year ahead of us and I don't want a single one of us putting it to waste! We will make sure our N.E.W.T. savvy students will make it up to complete them successfully and continue onto the wizarding world with their majors and right now, I wish you all the best of luck. Those tests seem to be rather tough as years go on. Don't let the stress get to you. If you have any questions and concerns about the exams or your schedules go to your scheduled head of houses, Professor McGonagall for Gryffindor, Professor Sprout for Hufflepuff, Professor Flitwick for Ravenclaw, and Professor Snape for Slytherin house.

"Now, on another note, I know that most of you have no idea about the new Minister of Magic elected this year. Due to many protection policies that he had requested before and after he had taken this job, it took a while for his name to be released to public. He apologized sincerely if he had people thinking he wasn't willing to reach out to them. He says, he cares deeply for the entire wizarding community and you all will see his face tomorrow in the _Daily Prophet_. There will be a few questions answers as to what he plans to provide for the safety of our school and us as witches and wizards alike.

"Ah, I see you all are starting to fidget about. I know, we all would like to eat, I do, too. I just have to address that the progress on Voldemort isn't as great as hoped to be, but I wish no one to feel unsafe here. We have many protection charms on this school and we will do our best to provide safety for all of our students. Well, I'll cease my long speeches for another night. Let the feast begin!"

And so it did and Harry couldn't be happier. He wanted this night to go rather quickly. Mainly because he looked forward to talking to Vikki, spending time with her, just to talk. Besides, the talk wasn't going to be all about Ron. Surely they could possibly talk about her father. That would be much helpful. But Harry had to be sly about these things. He couldn't just have those questions pop out of his mouth at random. He just hoped that as time passed, she would be more willing to help him in end. He needed all the help he got, though he knew he could suffice with the few friends he had for now.

He finished filling his plate and grabbed a few breadsticks and looked over at Ron and Hermione. Hermione was shaking her head, as Ron kept forgetting to not talk with his mouth full and getting very hard raps on the head for reminders. The feast actually ended quickly as Harry anticipated. There were a few conversations about summer, the Minister, and N.E.W.T's.

Harry got up from his seat and tapped Ron on the arm. "C'mon," he whispered. He started to gesture for him to hurry up and get a move on.

Ron turned around to see Hermione in a conversation with Ginny that probably wouldn't end for another five minutes. Ron grabbed a muffin and got up from his seat and walked out of the Great Hall, which had started to empty.

Harry spotted Vikki walking by and he grabbed a part of her robe. She widened her eyes. "DRACO, DAMN IT STOP— Ooh... Potter you scared me!" she said, sternly.

Malfoy rushed over. "Looking for me?" he questioned Vikki.

Vikki made a disgusted look. "No, just a little confusion... I'm fine," she said, scowling as she walked out of the Entrance Hall.

Harry dragged Ron behind as he tried to keep up with Vikki. "Hey, Vik, I thought we could do the whole Ron and Hermione history lesson?" he asked.

"Ooh, yes!" she said, smiling, cheerfully. "Fill me in, please," she said, smiling over at Ron.

"Well, we're we going?" asked Ron.

"Let's go to the portrait gallery," she said, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him down the hall. She walked through a doorway and down the hall. It was quite empty, but as she said, it was a portrait gallery. She continued to walk towards the middle of the third hall they passed by and sat down on the floor.

"Come on, you two, sit," she said.

The boys glanced at each other and sat down across from her.

"So, you come here often?" asked Ron.

"To think... To plan... Only when the Room of Requirements isn't available. I didn't feel like walking all the way up and I don't feel like taking a short-cut, this will do," she said, nodding lightly.

"Okay," said Harry, nodding.

"All right then, you start, Ron," she said, smiling.

Ron nodded. "Okay... Well..."

* * *

Sorry to cut it short, but I have to go, mates! Review and I'll try to finish ASAP! Ttyl peoples. (Yes, I am writing this as I go...)

-Vikki


	5. Brief History Lessons

Riles: Sue me for forgetting to edit :P

IndigoStar12020: Basically that I had to finish the rest of the chapter as I was ready to post it… Yeah, didn't make that clear… Oh well.

Resentment: xDDD Harry carrying Vikki? You really over analyzed that sentence! Jebus… xD Well, it's good that you're into your charrie… It helps. Lol.

* * *

"Hermione and I have had an interesting relationship…"

"He's been in denial for years! He only told me in the beginning of last summer!" exclaimed Harry.

Ron glared. "I've hurt her a few times… Emotionally, I mean… Or so I've gathered… I'm not sure if she's completely forgiven me for all those things I've done…"

Vikki blinked. "Well, care to give me an example of whatever it is you want to call it? Drama, perhaps?"

"Erm… Well, there was the Yule Ball…"

"Ooh, didn't she go with Viktor Krum?"

"Yes…" replied Ron through gritted teeth.

"She's so lucky… I've always thought of him as charming…"

"Really?" asked Ron, an amused look on his face.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What's so great about him, anyway?"

"Well, he's a fantastic at Quidditch and I love a great Quidditch player."

"You should be in love with Harry then! Not that bloke!" snapped Ron.

"Wow… Um… No," said Vikki, shaking her head.

Harry blinked, not sure whether to take offense or not. "What exactly did that mean?"

"I'm not saying you're horrible or anything. I just… Don't think you need any more fan girls, is all…"

"Oh, I see…" said Harry, still unsure about everything.

"So, back to the ball… Did you get jealous?" questioned Vikki, looking over at Ron.

"Yeah…"

"He admits it!" shouted Harry.

"Cute…" said Vikki.

"Shut up, you two…" Ron frowned, "I was fourteen…"

"And your seventeen now…. Correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

Vikki smirked. "Nothing," she said, sweetly.

Ron stared at her and shook his head. "Anyway… I really like her… But I have no idea how or when to tell her and I have no clue if she likes me back…"

"Just lay low for a while, things'll change," said Vikki, shrugging.

"That's it?" asked Ron, with an annoyed look on his face. "… That's all?"

"Well, what do you want me to give you a word for word script to say to her every time you come across her?"

"Not exactly…"

"Well, all right then! When the time is right, you'll know and I'll help you. Got it?"

"Okay," said Ron, a bit of disappointment in his voice. "I'm going to go catch up on Prefect's duties. See you two later,"

"Bye," chorused Harry and Vikki.

Harry turned to look back at Vikki and noticed she was still looking after Ron. He narrowed his eyebrows and cleared his throat. No response.

"Erm… Vikki?"

"Hmm?" she asked slowly looking back at him.

"You okay?" he asked blinking.

"Me? Yeah…" she said looking down the hall. She quickly looked back at Harry. "Fine… Why?"

"You were just…Er..."

"Oh, it's nothing… Ron's just adorable, is all," she said, shrugging.

"Is that all? So, you think you fancy him?" he asked, a little worried. It wouldn't be the brightest idea to give her the assignment of getting him to lighten up to Hermione, if she wanted him all to herself. Then again, it was a silly accusation, they barely knew each other.

"Are you kidding me? No! I just think it's cute how he doesn't know what to do when it comes to girls and such."

"Oh…" said Harry, feeling a little awkward. Although he wasn't compltely sure why.

"You can head up to the common room, if you like," said Vikki. "I'll just hang here for a while or something before heading over to mine."

"No, I'm fine here."

"Suit your self," she said, smiling lightly. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Harry lied.

He had many things on his mind to discuss with her. Though, she knew it wouldn't do any good to talk about her father. Nor would she probably be as willing to anyway.

"I got one. Who do YOU fancy at this school?"

Harry looked down a little. "No one, really…" he admitted. "Not right now, anyway. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to whoever I like to get involved with them. They have the risk of dying… And that's something I don't want to bear with."

"I understand," she said, nodding. "That is a wise decision you've made, Potter. I'm impressed."

"Its common sense, for me," shrugged Harry.

"Well, let's say there was someone you'd like to date in school… Who would it be?"

Harry thought for a moment and sighed. "Oh, I don't know! What about you? Anyone you're looking out for? Besides Krum, of course…"

"I wasn't going to say Krum… But… I don't know either, honestly," she said, blinking.

"Yeah, right…" said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"No, really!"

"There has to be someone."

"I could say the same to you!"

"Just name someone who you wouldn't mind dating," suggested Harry.

"Um… Blaise... maybe… if I didn't know so much about him…"

"Interesting…" said Harry, nodding lightly.

"Well, don't mock me. You choose now!"

"Ginny Weasley," said Harry, getting up from his place on the floor.

"Really?" Vikki nearly squealed.

"Yeah," he said, staring down at her.

"That's cute, you should ask her out."

"No, what did I just say about that?"

"Oh, right… How about a fling?"

"I've never had this 'fling' you speak of, Vik."

"Oh, they're fun," she said, rising from the floor as well.

"Wait… Um… What exactly have you done in your flings?"

"I'm still a virgin, if that's what you're wondering about," said Vikki, raising an eyebrow.

"Erm… Not quite, but that helps," said Harry, starting to walk out of the hall.

Vikki laughed. "Sorry to put it a little blunt, but how else was I to say it?"

"It's fine. I should've known what you were aiming at anyway," he said, looking around the Entrance Hall.

He spotted that one Slytherin boy that Ron said he recognized. He didn't realize how tall he was. He almost looked Harry's age! He narrowed his eyebrows and was wondering whether to talk to him or not. He figured it wouldn't hurt to. He sighed and looked back at Vikki.

"Excuse me…" said Harry, slowly jogging away from Vikki and over to the boy. "Erm, hello," he said, catching up to him.

The tall boy tilted his head down a bit, his blue eyes glaring down at him. It was quite evident he was in Slytherin. "Yeah?"

"Are you a first year?"

"No, seventh," the boy responded.

"Oh… I noticed you were being sorted today…"

"Yeah, I had a few problems, left school and returned… Had to resort me," he said, shrugging.

"Did you change houses?"

"No," he replied.

Harry gave a light nod. "Erm… Nice… Well, I'm Ha—"

"Raymond!" squealed Vikki, smiling. "I wasn't paying much attention during the sorting, but I could've sworn I saw you and now it's true and I'm so happy!"

"Oh, hey," he said, smiling a little. He looked back at Harry. "Yeah, I definitely know you're Harry Potter. I'm Ray Jacobs, well; I got to be off… See you later, coming, Vikki?"

"Yes! Bye, Harry!" said Vikki, smiling as she strolled off with Ray, chattering away.

Harry frowned. "Great… Alone again," he said, sighing as he turned to walk up the Entrance Hall steps.

He hoped this year would be different from the others. Eventful, but nothing too exciting. Although, Harry knew that was nearly impossible, with Voldemort still running about, an all. Harry mumbled the password and entered the Gryffindor Common Room. He smiled seeing Hermione and Ron sitting near the fire, with no sign of an argument arising.

"Hey you guys," said Harry, taking a seat in a chair.

Ron jumped and made an annoyed look, as Hermione brightened up in an instant.

"Oh, Harry! I was wondering where you were. With Vikki, right?"

"For a while... She ran off with the conspiracy Slytherin kid," said Harry.

"It's not a conspiracy... I've seen that kid!"

"Well, that kid is a seventh year."

"What? Why was he being resorted?" asked Hermione.

"Some issue thing... I don't know," said Harry. "Vikki seemed to know him, too, so don't feel out of the conspiracy loop."

"_Really_?" asked Ron.

"Why you so surprised?" asked Hermione.

"No reason," shrugged Ron.

Hermione gave him a skeptical look. "I'm going to bed. I really don't feel like staying up with you two talking nonsense... Besides, we have workloads to focus on tomorrow. I suggest you go to bed, soon, as well."

"Yeah sure, Hermione," said Ron, dismissing the advice.

Hermione glared, gave Ron a quick rap in the back of his head, smiled sweetly at him as he winced, and walked up to her dorm room.

Ron narrowed his eyebrows and turned to look back at Harry. "Remind me..." he said, quietly."Why do I like her?"

"It's called fate, my friend," said Harry, leaning back in his seat.

"Hey, Harry, Ron!" said a familiar voice.

Harry turned around and raised an eyebrow. It was the boy they had seen at the Ministry of Magic.

"I know you, but I don't remember your name," said Harry.

"Ashton Valentine," he said, taking a seat.

"Oh, right," said Ron, nodding his head.

"Wait a second... Did you say _Valentine_?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Ashton, giving him an odd look.

"Do you have six sisters? One named Vikki and another named Morissa?" questioned Harry.

"Yup, that's two of the lot... Met 'me?"

"I've met Vikki, never heard of Morissa," said Ron, looking over at Harry.

"According to Vik, you don't want to," said Harry. "True fact?" he asked, turning to Ashton.

"Oh, indeed," he said, nodding.

"Great..." said Ron blinking.

"Ashton, what are you doing talking to these two like you know them?" questioned a tall girl, with dark brown hair.

"I do know them, thanks, Jen," sneered Ashton.

"Ugh... I am so sorry, for my little brother's stupidity... You see he enjoys talking to important people and act like he knows them..."

"Don't worry about it, we know him... You're his sister, right?" asked Harry.

"Yes..." she said, smiling. "I'm Jennifer Valentine," she said, extending her hand.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said, shaking hers. "And that's Ron Weasley."

"Hi..." said Ron, quietly.

"Hello," she said, smiling over at him.

"I think Hermione was right, Ron... We should turn in right about now," said Harry, yawning.

"Oh... All right..." said Ron, sighing, as he got out of his seat. "Until tomorrow, you two..." he said, turning to go upstairs.

"Yeah, goodnight," said Harry, following Ron upstairs.

Harry looked around to see Dean, Seamus, and Neville discussing something in the corner. They spotted him and Ron walk in and beckoned them over.

Harry shook his head, slowly. "Not tonight guys, I'm sleepy..."

Ron gave Harry a weird look and shrugged. "Fine then, mate. Sleep tight, I'm going over," he said, walking over to join them.

Harry blinked and shook his head as he crawled into his four poster. He stared at the ceiling, not really all that tired. He knew he had Charms in the morning. It wasn't a particularly boring class, but usually the first few days weren't the best. Remembering a few random thoughts, like still having to take the apparation test and how he couldn't remember if he finished his Potion's homework or not, he drifted off to sleep soundly.


	6. Mystery Professor

Harry seemed to nearly fly down the steps of the Entrance Hall. He dashed into the Great Hall, eager to atleast have something for breakfast before he had to get to his first class. He spotted Ron and plopped down beside him.

"Would you care to explain to me why you didn't wake me up?" snarled Harry, as he stacked food onto his plate.

Ron blinked over at him. "Oh, sorry mate. I was just trying to catch up with Hermione..."

"Oh and where might she be?" inquired Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes. "On the first floor talking to McGonagall about her Head Girl stuff..." he scowled.

"Ah..." said Harry, nodding. He felt a rap on his shoulder and turned around to see Vikki. "Oh, good morning."

Vikki smiled lightly. Her long dark hair was in a high ponytail. She was in her Slytherin uniform, minus the robe. Harry blinked at her skirt. It looked shorter than the ones he's seen Hermione wear. Maybe that's what Slytherin girl's did... Shorten their skirts? Seemed like a thing Slytherin girls would do.

"Good morning, Harry, morning Ron," she greeted, squeezing in the small space between the two boys. "

Ron raised an eyebrow and grinned at her as he gulped his food down. "Hello, Vikki," he said, brightly.

"How's your 'Mione doing?" she grinned.

"Fine as far as I know," he answered.

Vikki smiled over at him and looked over in Harry's direction. "So, Harry... what have you been up to? Find anything about my father?"

"No, actually, I haven't had luck. But I will in due time. I met one of your sister's and your brother by the way."

"Interesting. Tell me bout that one later. But anyway... I thought I'd let you two know that your team better brace themselves," she said smirking.

Harry narrowed his eyebrows. Surely Vikki wasn't referring to Quidditch? Slytherin didn't have a chance. Not with him as captain and not during his seventh year at Hogwarts. It was out of the question. It was just one of those things that was just never going to happen this year.

"Just what are you exactly talking about, Valentine?" he asked with a bit of edge to his tone.

"Quidditch, of course, you dense twat," she spat. "Don't play stupid with me, Potter. You see unlike your rival, Draco, I do not hang out with unintelligent beings so I haven't grown a certain tolerance for stupdity. And on another note, I can think of many other ways than something that results in me threatening you with my wand or crying for father, got it?"

Harry glanced over at Ron, who was staring at her with a very odd gaze. Something between shock, admiration, and intimidation. Harry nodded at Vikki.

"Yeah... so your point to Quidditch is?"

"I'm having a little meeting with Snape at lunch about how the team never lets girls on and I have a few proposals for better play. I know Snape and if you kiss his ass just right, you can get just about anything. I have reputation you see, which means a short conversation and I can be on the team."

"And this little meeting, you say, doesn't have to involve your father that just happens to be the Minister of Magic, huh?" asked Harry.

"If that's what Snape plays at then what has to be done will be done."

"Oh, you think so? Well, what makes you think being on the team will make a difference?" questioned Ron.

"Let's just say Quidditch is my second nature," she smiled.

"No offense, but have you even played Quidditch other than for fun?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah. My father is a Quidditch fanatic. We go to all the mini-tournaments going on and I've been to a small Quidditch training camp in Ireland for every other summer or so. I went for three months this summer and my team had won 4 of the matches we had. I would have stayed if I didn't have to come back home and help mum balance a few things around the house and that sort of thing," said Vikki, grabbing Ron's goblet and taking a sip. She polietly gave it back, leaving Ron with a very confused expression on his face. She smiled back at Harry who stared at her a bit blankly.

"How about a one on one game, what position do you play?" he offered.

"Mainly Chaser, but I have been known to pull off quite superb Seeker work."

"We'll have a Snitch finding contest, then."

"Sounds challenging..." she said, with a tone of sarcasm to her voice.

"Come to the first practice I have at the end of the week. We'll have it there."

"You're on Potter. See you in Defense Against the Dark Arts! Ooh, bye Ron." she said, heading out of the Great Hall.

Ron stared as she went on her way. "She scares me, yet amuses me at the same time."

"Funny," said Harry, with a roll of his eyes. "C'mon let's get going."

The boys finished their last bites of breakfast and headed out of the Great Hall and up the Entrance Hall staircase.

"Hey, do you know who we have for first period?" asked Ron, looking down at his schedule. "It says defense against the dark arts... but there's no teacher where the professor slot should be."

Harry narrowed his eyebrows as he looked over his friend's shoulder to find it was true. "Hang on, do you recall Dumbledore announcing who the new teacher was going to be?"

"Nope, don't even reckon he did," said Ron, blinking.

"Well, he didn't forget! That's not like Dumbledore..."

"You have to understand, mate, he isn't getting any younger," stated Ron, turning in the third floor corridor.

"True, but it's just not... Dumbledore." said Harry rather lamely.

Harry looked ahead to see Hermione and Neville standing in front of the door totheDefense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Hey Harry, hey Ron," piped Neville.

Hermione turned around almost instantly and smiled brightly at the sight of her best friends. "Good morning, you two," she greeted.

"Morning, Hermione," chimed Harry and Ron.

"Hey, would you happen to know who's teaching us?" questioned Harry.

Hermione shook her head. "No, not at all. Odd of Dumbledore not to mention it last night, don't you think?"

"Well, is anyone in there?" asked Ron.

"Oh, I don't know..." answered Hermione, narrowing her eyebrows a bit.

"What are we doing out here, then?" asked Ron, shaking his head. "you know, for a smart girl you can be rather dense," he said, grinning at her.

"Says the boy who can't even take notes for one class period, not to mention stay_ awake_!" she retorted.

"Ooh, she has a point there, mate." said Neville, chuckling a bit.

Ron scowled. "Hush up," he mumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed through the door and looked around the classroom. "Hello? Is anyone in here? Professor?" she asked, walking further into the classroom.

Harry blinked as he looked around. Still the same old Defense Against the Dark arts. The same dragon skeletal system was hanging from the cieling, random objects bottled up on shelfs, many text and reference books and the desks in four rows.

A few more students entered the classroom. Dean Thomas andSeamus Finnegin. Behind them was Vikki and Malfoy. Harry raised a curious eyebrow. He nudged Ron, who turned around immediantly.

"What the hell are they doing?" he whispered to Harry.

"No clue..." answered Harry.

Vikki andMalfoy seemed to be in deep conversation. Vikki rolled her eyes, placed her books on a desk in the back row and pulled her robes on as she continued talking to Malfoy.

Harry tried desperately to listen in. He walked a little closer to the door, but turned his back on the two, and fiddled with his bag quietly while intently listening.

"...Yeah, but he doesn't exactly own the place now does he?" asked Malfoy.

"Well, obviously. He's just in charge of the place... he's not like a king, I hope you understand that."

"Well, how is he doing? I haven't seen him since..."

"Since that little get together your mother had, I know."

"Why are you so negative?"

"Don't interrogate me, Malfoy. Besides, I could just easily ignore you again. Do you want that?"

Silence.

"Harry, d'you think--"

"Hush!" snapped Harry at Ron.

"Well, no..."he heard Malfoy say. "it's just that we never got to--"

"Harry, it'll only take a--"

"Oh, honestly, get over it." snapped Vikki.

"a minute, Harry, just a minute!"

"HUSH, DAMN IT!"

The whole room went silent. He turned around to see Malfoy staring at him with his smug little sneer. Vikki stared athim for a moment and went into a fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing at?" snapped Malfoy.

Vikki abruptly stopped and looked at him. "Your face..." she said, sarcastically. She grabbed her books and walked over towards Harry.

"Hey best bud of mine!" she squealed, giving Harry a forced hug. "Is this seat taken?" she asked, looking over at Ron.

Ron blinked. "Yeah, it's min--"

"Oh, you want to give it to me! How gentleman like!" she said, putting her stuff down and handing him his.

Ron gave her an outraged look. "What do you think--"

"Sit next to Granger, you idiot!" she whispered.

Ron blinked and nodded. "Gotcha..." he said pointing at her. "So smart..." he said to himself as he walked over to the desk Hermione had settled down at.

Harry looked back at Malfoy to see him glaring at his textbook on his desk. Pansy had just entered the room and she sat herself next to him. Harry grinned to himself and looked back at Vikki.

"You enjoy torturing him, don't you?"

"With all my heart," she said proudly.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know who the Profess--"

"Good morning, class," said a woman's voice who entered the classroom.

Everyone went silent. Harry lookedahead to observe the woman who just took the floor of the classroom.The woman was rather tall and pale. She had short raven hair that ended at her jawline. She had bright blue eyes and was wearing robes of violet.

Harry looked over at Vikki, who stared at the woman without blinking. "Do you know her?" he asked.

"Yes..." whispered Vikki. "God, this is ridiculous, now..." she mumbled.

"I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.I arrived around 2 AM, so that's why I was not present at yesterday's begining of the year feast. I apologize for that. My name is Professor Wiccan."

"How?" Harry whispered.

"She's my--"

"Victoria, don't tell me you're talking already?"

"No, Professor..."

Professor Wiccan smiled. "Of course you aren't."

Vikki forced a smile and looked down at her desk and grabbed a scrap piece of parchment. She scribbled something quickly and passed it to Harry.

Harry held the parchment for a moment and when Professor Wiccan had stopped speaking and turned around to grab something off her desk he looked down and read the note.

_She's my aunt...

* * *

_

Wee, somewhat of a cliffy! Lol. I know it took forever for me to update! But Performing Art Schools are hectic! lol. Well, since I had a week off, I worked on this so hope you guys like... read it and remember to review. lol. I'll try to update on weekends. Hope you liked it! Please review. Thankies!

-Vikki


End file.
